


Dry Humping & Pizza

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Sex, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Making Out, RST, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Your classic ‘Mulder and Scully pre-relationship make-out, dry humping session during a movie that has a little angst and fluff and can totally be canon’ fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour with no beta so hopefully there are few mistakes.

Her hands are sweating. She wipes them on the thighs of her tight, black pants. The tight, black pants that she only wears for him. She returns her fingers together, intertwining them on her lap. She’s anxious. 

He’s playing with the label of his beer bottle and swipes away the drops of condensation that caress down its neck. He hasn’t looked her in the eyes for the past thirty minutes, not since the love scene had started playing on his television screen. He wasn’t usually one for romantic movies, but when Scully had showed up at his door with pizza and Dirty Dancing, he couldn’t resist. 

This wasn’t their first movie night together. This wasn’t even their first not-really-even-paying-attention-to-the-movie kind of movie night together. A few weeks ago, he had reached for her hand lovingly and held it for the last hour of the movie. Last weekend, they had watched ET and when he had gone off on a silly tangent about aliens, she had rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger longer than they should have as she pressed her hand against the other side of his face and pulled him in. The past few weeks had included many trips to Blockbuster, but none of the films they had rented were really being paid much attention to. 

Their relationship had been molding into something new, something scary but thrilling. They both wanted it. They both needed it. The longing and love they had found in one another after so many years was finally starting to get somewhere. 

Last night for example: He had walked her home from a bar after having a few margaritas together. He had walked her up to her apartment door and they had both stood there shyly. This time,  _ he  _ went in for a kiss. First to her cheek, a soft, warm peck. Then he grazed his stubble stricken face across her jaw, and planted a kiss square on her lips. She hadn’t pulled away. In fact, she had deepened the kiss, had opened her mouth and let his tongue explore hers. It had only lasted a few moments but when she had pulled away and opened the door to go inside, she flashed him a smile and thanked him for the evening. 

Things seem to be heading in the right direction, now, but they are both apprehensive. They are both terrified of ruining the deep friendship and partnership that they have created together. They don’t even know if the other person even  _ wants  _ things to change. So, as they sit side by side on Mulder’s couch, filled with mushroom and olive pizza and way too many beers, the room heats in the wake of their exhilarated nerves. 

Mulder inhales a small breath and slowly lets it out of his nose. They are close but not close enough. Deciding to take a chance, he moves his knee closer to hers. Now they are touching. She sucks in a surprise breath at his subtle move; the warmth that his body is already flaming her with. She is feeling enticed now. She wants more contact. She shimmies her bottom towards him so they are now completely touching; arms, legs, shoulders, hips. She smiles up at him and he mirrors her before they turn their faces back to the screen. 

‘The Time of My Life’ starts playing and Scully knows the movie is almost over. She knows that when the credits start rolling, she’ll lose all of the confidence and spontaneity that has been building inside of her. Before she can think of what to do first, he’s caressing her tiny hand in his own and gives it a squeeze. Her eyes dart to their tangled fingers and her heart begins to pound faster. 

“Scully,” he utters. His voice is cracked with longing. Almost as if he’s asking her for something. For her. 

She knows. She thinks she knows at least. So she lifts her other hand and strokes the side of his cheek. His skin is smooth and she realizes that he must have very recently shaved. For her perhaps? She parts her lips and slowly flicks her tongue between them, moistening them. And he’s watching her hungrily. 

He leans in, she does too, and their mouths connect, hot and wet. He is the one to open his mouth this time and she very eagerly slicks her tongue around his before sucking on it softly. He moans, she does too, but their kiss never breaks, it only starts to accelerate. 

Scully decides to fuck all caution as she sits up on her wrists and flings a leg over him, settling herself in his lap. He grabs her face with both hands and pulls her closer into his body to kiss her once again. 

“Mmm,” she hums as he leans his head back into the couch and pulls her down, stitching his fingers through her auburn hair. 

She pushes her breasts into his sternum and is rewarded with a breathy moan that comes from Mulder’s throat. Their chests are heaving as they try to catch their breath, not wanting to stop, not wanting to break their passionate conjunction. She pushes into him deeper, her hardened nipples scrape against his shirt through hers with each intake of oxygen. She grinds her pelvis into him, up and down as she feels his cock begin to grow harder and harder underneath her aching heat. She detaches their lips and tongues only to look down at their connected bodies as she marvels at the size of him through his jeans. 

“Mulder,” she breathes. 

He grins at her and gently tugs her face back to his. She willingly does so and begins shifting her hips once more. He is so hard as she slicks herself up and down his length. She can feel her panties flush with her arousal. 

Mulder trails his fingers down to her hips, pressing his fingers firmly into her sides as he helps her with her movements. His brain is being flooded with sensory overload as he feels so many sensations at once: Scully’s hot, wet tongue inside his mouth, her tits bouncing up and down his chest, her breathy moans, the warm heat radiating from her pussy as she grinds against him, his cock so stiff beneath her, his balls aching for release as he yearns so badly to be inside of her. 

“God, Mulder,” she moans as she speeds up her movements, her hands pulling at the roots of his hair. She’s never came this way before but she can feel herself heading in that direction, here, with Mulder. 

“Yes,” he moans back. He can already feel stickiness in his boxers and he knows at any second he might cream his jeans. But he doesn’t care. 

She rakes her nails down his neck, his collarbone and grasps at his shoulders. She’s lost in the moment. So close, they’re both so close. But suddenly she stops. 

Scully freezes her body as she hears a knock on the door, and suddenly she’s off of him in one swift movement. She looks at him. She’s still aroused but also disoriented and incredibly embarrassed.  _ Did she really just let herself do that with Mulder?  _

He is standing up slowly and he swears he can feel his balls turning blue. He tucks his erection more comfortably into his jeans and he looks at her, his face just as confused as hers, but a look of sadness hides behind his eyes too, like he knows this is the end. He walks to open the door. 

She’s still standing near the couch. Her lips red and swollen, her hair wild, her shirt half untucked from her pants. She can’t tell who it is at first but then she recognizes his voice instantly. 

Mulder steps out of the door frame and let’s him in. Walter Skinner walks a few paces into the apartment and stops. His hand instantly flies up to rub the back of his neck. He’s just as embarrassed as they are. He knows exactly what he just walked in on and interrupted his two agents doing. He clears his throat. He had no idea she’d be here doing that with him.

Scully hastily tucks in her shirt and flattens her hair, her face ablaze with crimson in utter humiliation. She can see he has turned his gaze to Mulder, out of respect for her, but Mulder’s face is also plastered with swollen lips and the remnants of her lipstick. 

“Sir?” Mulder questions. He wants Skinner out of his apartment as quickly as possible.  _ What the hell is he doing here? _ His body aches to feel Scully’s against his again. Things were just getting good. 

“It, uh - it can wait,” Skinner barely gets out with a grumble. 

“Are you sure, sir?” Scully’s voice squeaks louder than she’d anticipated. She is utterly mortified but she has never let her personal life get in the way of work. 

“Yes, um. This can wait until tomorrow.” He doesn’t make eye contact as he walks back out the door hastily. “Sorry to have … ruined your evening.” And with that he’s gone. 

Mulder closes the door and leans against it. Sweat is beating from his hairline and he looks like he’s just ran a marathon. “That was…” but he doesn’t finish his sentence. He’s only looking at Scully, hoping to see her reaction to all of this. 

She looks at him and immediately looks away. She’s almost fuming. She can’t believe how far she lets things go. That Skinner had interrupted them. She so desperately wanted it before, but now she feels awakened, snapped back to her reality. As Scully grabs her keys from the coffee table, she clears her throat. “I’m so sorry, Mulder. I - I should go.” She is scared, humiliated, ashamed. And she is cursing herself as she feels her lingering fluids coat the inside of her thighs as she hastily walks towards the front door, grabbing her jacket on the way out as her arms fumble into the sleeves. 

“Scully,” he begs in protest, but he steps aside, not wanting to push her even further. And then she is out the door. Gone. He swears to himself and makes a hesitant decision. This could make or break everything. But he knows what he has to do. Just as he runs out the door to chase after her, the elevator doors close and she is descending down. He pries open the door to the stairs and runs down, almost tripping himself as he dives down the steps. When he exits the staircase, he can see that she's already out the front door. 

He yells, “Scully, wait!” as he speeds out behind her. 

She turns around. Her eyes are red and he can tell she’s holding back tears. He knows she’s frustrated; frustrated at the situation and at herself. He puts his hands on her shoulders and locks eyes with her dazzling blue ones. 

“Don’t Scully,” he almost whispers. “Don’t do this.”

She shakes her head and opens her mouth, but no words come out. She’s shocked that he even followed her down here, that he stopped her, and she can’t form any words that match what she’s thinking. But as he starts to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs she begins to calm down slowly. His touch, though small and innocent, always tells her what she needs to know; that he truly cares for her. She takes a deep breath and looks back up at him. “I’m sorry, Mulder.” 

He doesn’t know if she’s apologizing for storming out or if she’s apologizing for the whole situation. They both stare at each other, not knowing how to move forward. 

“Scully,” he finally says. “Please don’t apologize.” 

“But Skinner - ,” she stops, “and we - I,”

Mulder pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. He wants to let her know that everything will be okay. That everything  _ is  _ okay. “ _ I _ ,” he continues for her, “was loving every second of what we just did up there, Scully, and I have no regrets whatsoever.” 

She squeezes him a little tighter, lingering on his words, telling herself over and over again that he wants this too. She’s silent. She wants him to continue. Wants him to tell her what she’s too afraid to tell him herself. 

“I don’t want to go back. Back to how things were before. I want this, Scully, I want _ you.”  _

She wiggles out of his embrace and looks up at him once more. This time, her eyes sparkle with happiness. She still can’t form coherent thoughts or words and she cries out the only thing her mind will let her say in this moment. “Oh Mulder,” she sighs and wraps her hands around his neck to pull him into a kiss. 

He pulls away with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go back upstairs. We can talk or just watch another movie and fall asleep on the couch. Whatever you want. As long as you don’t leave just yet. It’s just me, Mulder, and just you, Scully.” 

She nods at him, a tear falling from her cheeks as his words and actions begin to unravel the anxieties that wound her up so tightly. She grabs his hand and walks back with him to his building. Before they get to the door she turns and stops him. She has to tell him too. “I want this too, Mulder. I’m scared. Scared that this could end badly for us, for our friendship and partnership. But now that I know you really want this too…” she trails off with a sniff. “I don’t want to go back either.” 

Mulder can’t help but beam as he leads her back through the building and up the elevator to his door. He kisses her lightly on the forehead and helps her out of her jacket. They stand there silently for a moment, taking it all in. 

“Can I kiss you, Scully?” he asks her with a grin. He can’t believe this. 

“Yes, Mulder. You can kiss me. Please kiss me.” Her words come out so joyously and she smiles brightly back at him. She steps closer and plants her hands against his chest. 

He leans down and kisses her gently as his heart swells ten fold. Whether it be today, tomorrow, or weeks from now, Dana Scully was going to be his. His forever. 


	2. Actual Humping & Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully finally go to pound town.

Her breath is hot and her mouth tastes bitterly of beer. He likes it. He flicks his tongue across her bottom lip and they both pull away slowly. She moves her hands down from his chest and tangles them around his waist. He adores her tiny body wrapped around his and she loves the safe feeling of him as he pulls her in, one hand on the small of her back like a magnet, and the other draped over her shoulder, drawing her head into his shirt lightly. She can still smell his cologne lingering from earlier that morning and she closes her eyes, feeling more safe and happy in this moment than she ever has before. 

“I want this, Mulder. I really want this. But maybe we should take things a little slow? For now at least. I don’t - I don’t want to mess this up somehow,” Scully admits. She knows they have waited long enough, but she isn’t ready to jump right into it with full force just yet. He means too much to her. 

“Whatever you need Scully.” He wants nothing more than to make love to her right then and there but he also respects and cares for her so deeply that he’s willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. “But just so I can be aware, what pace are we starting at here? Is this okay?” Mulder squeezes her tighter, their bodies are as close as ever. 

“That’s very much okay.” She squeezes him back. 

“What about this?” He lifts his arm from weighing on her shoulder and tips her chin up with his index finger. He kisses her delicately at first and then heavily presses his lips upon hers. 

Without moving, Scully hums in approval. 

He pulls away only for a second to add one more statement. “And what about this?” he asks as he casually snakes his hand down her back and grabs her ass forcefully before descending his mouth onto hers again. 

A soft moan echoes from her throat at the surprise grasp on her backside and his fingers dig deeper into her skin in response. She doesn’t want to remove her lips, but she wants to tell him that she likes it. She can’t help it. She loves his hands on her body. 

“Yes,” she hisses back and he can see her gleaming, hooded eyes staring longingly at his bottom lip. 

He can’t help but smile as he takes a step back and cups her face in his hands. “Scully is there any  _ scientific _ reason that two consenting adults, who are very much attracted to each other, shouldn’t have sex? Like right now on this floor? Or is that pushing it?” he lets out with a laugh, only half joking, using humor to deflect the nerves that are building up inside him again. 

She looks into his eyes and grins, biting her bottom lip harshly with her top teeth. “Oh so you’re attracted to me, are you?” she teases, ignoring the rest of his remark. If he was going to keep this up, she was going to give in. 

“Oh, god, Scully. You have no idea.” His voice comes out with a crack. He caresses her cheeks with his thumbs and the look in his eyes changes as he returns his hands to her ass. He grips her tightly and yanks her body into his to kiss her once more. He wants to respect her wishes but the ache in his stomach is exasperating and he’s hoping she’ll willingly let her guard down without any regrets. 

“Mulder,” Scully breaths heavily. 

“Right. Slow. Sorry.” 

Like a force of habit he rests his fingers on the small of her back and she covers her mouth with her hands as she suppresses a yawn. It has been a long day for both of them and the adrenaline from earlier was slowly starting to wear off. They are exhausted. And though they want to talk about their future together, right now just doesn’t seem like the right time. And they’ve made a lot of progress already. 

“Come here,” he states. Mulder grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers as he leads her to the couch. “It’s late. Stay here and we’ll sleep.” He wants her to feel as comfortable as possible and tells himself he won’t push her anymore. 

She follows his command as she lays on the couch and scooches herself deep into the cushion. He follows suit and lays right beside her. 

“Come here,” he says again and he pats his hand on his chest. 

She relaxes her head atop his rib cage and fuses her body to his before letting out another yawn. She strokes the chest of his shirt and closes her eyes, letting the security of his body ease hers. 

“I love this, Mulder,” she lets out with a whisper. 

He hooks one arm under the back of her neck and brushes the skin of her arm with his fingernails. He takes his free arm and rests it on her hip, adjacent to her tattoo. 

“Me too, Scully. Get some sleep. Thank you for staying with me,” he whispers into her ear. 

And he doesn’t have to say anymore as he hears soft snores rumbling from his partner. He grins to himself and closes his eyes, letting the tranquility of her body wrapped in his lull him into dreams of future bliss with her by his side. 

_ _ _ 

She opens her eyes slowly. The room is instantly bright as the morning sun spills through the bare window in his living room. She turns her head slightly and looks up with a smile, remembering where she is. She’s lying right next to him on his leather couch, practically on top of him. Her head is nestled on his chest right next to where her hand rests tenderly. She looks down and her smile widens as she stares at their tangled legs. One of hers is draped on top, near the front of his jeans, and she can feel a slight bulge beneath it. She bites her lower lip and almost giggles to herself. She could get used to this. She is relishing in it. 

She doesn’t want to wake him. She doesn’t want to move an inch. All she wants is to stay like this for as long as she can but her bladder is screaming at her. The six beers she had consumed last night are catching up with her. She strokes her fingers across his collarbone, getting one last look at his sleeping self, and softly pecks his cheek with her lips. She begins to slowly move off of him. Her tiny foot slides to the floor and she uses her opposite arm to gently push off against the couch. She hoists herself above him to climb over but suddenly he awakens. 

Without opening his eyes, he halts her movements by placing his hands on her hips. She stops. She’s positioned on him now like she had been not twelve hours prior, and her heart pounds vigorously at the fresh memory flaming in her brain. 

“Mmm don’t go,” he groans with a whisper. His voice is raspy. She loves his morning voice. He’s still not opening his eyes, still keeping her planted on his body. 

“I have to use the bathroom, Mulder,” she laughs shyly. She can feel his erection growing bigger beneath her, causing her heart to beat more rapidly. She rests both of her hands on his chest and she can feel his heart mimicking hers. 

He groans again and opens his eyes. He doesn’t want her to move. He looks her up and down, appreciating all of her; appreciating where she’s seated. He lets go of her hips and puts his hands up in defeat. She stares him in the eyes and grins, staying still for a moment to appreciate him too. After he smiles back at her, she begins to shimmy off of him, earning herself a small moan from Mulder as her body slides slowly off of his hardened lap. She decides to be brave and kisses the corner of his mouth and walks away with a sway of her hips. 

As she walks off towards the bathroom she looks back to see him smiling, his hands on either side of his head as he’s beaming and staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. Her stomach flutters.

She uses the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She can’t believe this is actually real. That her and Mulder are finally getting  _ somewhere _ . She doesn’t know where ‘somewhere’ is just yet but she knows happiness is finally fast approaching. As she looks up at herself in the mirror before exiting, she can see the joy in her face; the pink in her cheeks and the leftover lipstick smudged in the corners of her mouth. She doesn’t ever want to see her reflection look any differently than it does in this moment. 

When she comes back she sees that he isn’t on the couch anymore. She can smell coffee brewing so she meets him in the kitchen. He’s rummaging through the fridge and she lets out a small laugh as she walks in. She knows he has nothing in there. 

“No milk or cream,” he says, laughing with her in embarrassment. “There aren’t any eggs or anything of nutritional value in here either. Unless you’d like ten day old egg rolls and kung pao chicken for breakfast.” 

She rolls her eyes and huffs out another laugh at how much of a Mulder that Mulder really is. He checks a few more cupboards and throws out some pop tarts that are five months past their expiration date. 

“Just coffee is fine Mulder,” Scully expresses genuinely. 

He nods and walks over to check the coffee and she grabs two mugs out of the cupboard. She has been here so many times and knows exactly where almost everything is. As she sets the mugs on the counter, he swoops in behind her and scoops her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. He holds her tightly and she melts into him. 

Scully takes in his smell and the warmth of his body. “Mulder,” she breathes after a moment, her voice low. She doesn’t want to lose his contact but she knows they don’t have much time until they have to be at the office and she isn’t one for being tardy. “We’re going to be late for work and I have to go home and change first. I can’t show up in the same clothes as yesterday.” Her cheeks redden at the thought. 

He glances at the time and plops his forehead to her shoulder as he sighs. 

They fill their mugs and drink their coffee in silence before Scully pulls on her jacket and gathers her things. She walks to the front door and stops, letting him follow her, and they stand there almost awkwardly, letting the room fill with silence again. 

Mulder clears his throat. “I’ll see you at work, Scully. And maybe after we can, I don’t know… talk about thing...?” he trails off. He pauses and then leans down to hug her and kiss her cheek delicately. 

Scully looks up at him, not saying a word. Trying to communicate through her eyes what she wants as she stares into his without moving. She nods her head. 

She’s still nervous. She can tell he is too. That part hasn’t changed. Their bravery has all but faded as they begin to fall back into their daily lives and remember that they have to work together in an hour. They have no idea what the hell they're doing and how to move forward together. 

He leans down and kisses her lips, taking the hint for once in his life. And she hums in approval. 

“That sounds nice. See you at work, Mulder,” she says and turns to walk out the door. “Thank you - for last night.” She heads towards the elevator and she can’t wipe the smile off her face. 

_ _ _ 

  
  


Mulder leaves work promptly that morning. He decides to get there early and beat her there. He knows she always shows up to work early, especially when she has a lot on her mind. She had only left his apartment twenty minutes prior, but after showering and getting ready, he heads to the office eager to see her again. 

_ Tick tick tick  _ go the pencils as he throws them up into the ceiling. He is so antsy to see her and his anxiety is through the roof. Pun intended. He wants to tell her that he’s all hers. He wants to hold her, kiss her, let her grind against him again. But he would settle for just seeing her angelic face. Just as he catches a rogue pencil that falls from the ceiling, she walks into the office. 

“Good morning,” she says as her face lights up. 

“Morning Scully.” His face lights up even more than hers. 

She clears her throat and smiles at him before bowing her head. “We, uh, have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Shall we get started?” 

He nods. This still isn't the time to talk. Definitely not at work. But he’s enthralled to see her nonetheless. 

They work normally for most of the day as they do paperwork in their office. He teases his hand against the small of her back more times than normal and hovers in her space even more than usual. He also finds  _ her  _ affectionately touching  _ him _ all throughout the day; stroking his arm and his shoulders tenderly over and over again. The room is flooding with sensual tension. 

When they finish and get ready to leave at the end of the night, she finally speaks about more than just X-Files and the current state of the weather. 

“I’m sorry if today has been weird, Mulder,” she admits. “I want to talk about … us. But not here, not at work.” 

“I understand,” he says. And he really does. 

“Can we - ,” Scully pauses, and she hates herself for being so nervous still. “Will you meet me for dinner tonight? At my place?” 

He’s beaming again. He likes this Scully.  _ His  _ Scully. “Like a date?” he replies. 

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and blushes slightly at the thought of finally having a real date with Fox Mulder. “Yes,” she tells him enthusiastically. “Like a date.” 

“I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Their eyes are locked and he hasn’t ever seen her this giddy. 

“Want to come by around 7? I’ll make Maggie’s famous lasagna and even let you pick out a movie tonight if you’d like.” 

She finally decides, then, to ignore her own advice. To hell with taking it slow. They were already best friends and knew each other better than anyone else. She can’t spend another day trapped in the basement not having fucked him, especially after waiting years to actually get to this point. Today had been torture. They’ll never make it to the movie. 

“Pulling out Scully family recipes just for me? I  _ have _ to say yes.” His voice is so blissfully happy. 

“See you at 7,” she tells him with a toothy-grin. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” 

As they both leave the basement, one right after the other, they thank their lucky stars that Walter Skinner never had it in him to come down or even call to further his conversation with them. 

_ _ _ 

  
  


She turns the oven light on and check the pasta that is baking in the oven though the timer overhead still has ten minutes on it. She mixes the salad for the fourth time and fondles the wine glasses that are sitting on the counter. She flattens out the front of her dress and takes a deep breath in after noticing the shakiness of her hands. 

She’s wearing a casual deep red dress with thick straps and a tie around the waist. It runs down to the tops of her knees and the neckline shows a decent amount of cleavage. She opted out of shoes and is barefoot, but her toes are painted a deep shade of crimson that match her lips. Her golden cross necklace lays flat between the dip in her clavicle, as it always does, and she’s displaying tiny gold hoops in her ears to match, too. 

Scully takes another big, deep breath to calm her nerves.  _ It’s just Mulder  _ she tells herself. And then just as it hits seven o’ clock, she hears a knock at her door. 

Mulder is nervously waiting outside as he knocks a few times on her front door. He’s wearing his nicest pair of jeans and shoes, a black button down shirt, and is gripping a bouquet of daisies in his hand. He sees her open the door lively and his heart seems to beat twice as fast as he takes in every inch of her body with his gaze. The color of her hair stands out against the deep shade of red against her skin. Her lips are dark, and his first though is of how much he wants to smear her lipstick against his own lips and down her neck as he plants her with kisses. His eyes travel down to her swollen breasts heaving beneath her clothing and he can’t help but lick his lips in response. 

“Hi,” Scully’s voice radiates from her small figure, pulling him out of his trance. 

“Hi,” he repeats. And she opens the door further to let him in. 

Mulder walks through the threshold and watches as she closes the door behind him. As she turns around, he quickly palms his free hand on her hip bone and kisses her smoothly on the cheek. 

“These are for you,” he says as he pulls away and lifts the flowers closer to her. 

Her eyes light up. “These are beautiful. Thank you, Mulder.” 

She walks to her kitchen, stands on her tippy toes and grabs a vase from the top shelf of her cupboard before filling it with water and settling the flowers inside. She leaves the vase near the stove just as the timer buzzes and she moves to turn it off, but not before she glances at Mulder and see his eyes plastered to her ass and licking his lips avidly once more. 

She pulls the dish out of the oven and she can feel his eyes on her still. Scully instantly feels hot and aroused and it has nothing to do with the temperature of the oven. 

“Let me help,” he finally speaks, snapping out of his trance once more, as he grabs her nice china and sets the table. 

He dishes them each some lasagna and salad and she pours them both a glass of red wine. 

“Wow. This looks and smells amazing, Scully. Thank you.” 

She smiles shyly. “You’re welcome.” 

And they eat in almost complete silence for the rest of the meal. 

The sound of their utensils scraping against their plates fill their ears as they finish eating their food. Mulder wipes his face with a napkin and Scully downs the rest of her drink in one gulp. 

“More wine?” she asks him as she grabs the bottle and pours herself another glass. 

He nods and she fills his to the brim. 

“This is probably the best meal I’ve ever eaten. I hope I get another chance to have you make it for me,” Mulder states, trying to break the tension and start a conversation. 

Scully takes another sip of wine and smiles into her glass. “You will,” she utters. And he returns her smile. “I also have a few more family recipes to make for you if you’d like: chicken pot pie, pasta al forno, eggplant parmesan, pot roast… I could cook for you every weekend if you’ll come over and eat with me.” A fire is building underneath her chest and she’s ready to ignite it as the alcohol begins to flood her bloodstream and tame her anxiousness. 

“More dates?” he asks zealously. 

“Yes,” she grins at him. “I want to cook for you and go out to dinner with you. I want to get ice cream with you, watch movies and… and -,” she hesitates a little. “And let you stay the night with me, Mulder.” 

He chokes on his wine at the honesty of her last sentence. “I would love  _ every  _ single one of those things, Scully. Especially that last one,” he admits with a wave of his eyebrows. “But please. No nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicles, okay?” And she lets out a laugh with him. 

Scully’s cheeks are flushed and radiating as her next thought enters her mind. “But what if I ask you to lick a nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle off of my -,” but she stops her sentence and arches her eyebrow as she shoots him a lascivious look. 

Mulder gulps down another drink and stares at her in shock. “Scully…,” he breathes barely above a whisper. 

“Mulder…,” she whispers back, not wiping the look of hunger off her face. 

“If you want me to - ,” he pauses, taken aback by her sudden confidence in the conversation. “Anything, Scully,” he finishes honestly. 

She bites her bottom lip and lets out a quick and teasing, “okay,” before she stands up and clears their plates. She stores the remainder of the lasagna in the fridge and he just sits there watching her. He has never seen her like this before. This is all he’s ever wanted. He pinches the skin between his fingers to make sure he isn’t dreaming. 

“Are you coming?” he suddenly hears her ask and he sees that she’s looking through her vhs collection to put on a movie. “I said I’d let you pick but I don’t think I own anything you’d really like.” 

He follows her into the living room and points to a random movie without even looking. He watches her put it in and sits on the couch before she joins him. The first preview pops up but the volume is low so he turns his body and looks at her. 

“Scully. What is it - what are we?” The question is finally asked. 

Scully turns to him and takes his hand in hers. “I’m yours, Mulder. From now until forever. That is what I want. Is that what you want too?”

Tears begin to form in his eyes at hearing the one sentence he feels he’s been waiting seven years to hear. He clears his throat as it begins to swell and looks down at their adjoining hands and nods. “Now until forever?” he asks. 

She grabs his hand tighter in hers and plants a kiss on his fingers as she nods her head. He sweeps his other fingers through her hair and pulls her into him, kissing her tenderly on the lips. She moves her body closer and so does he as they deepen their kiss. He drops his hands to her hips and she throws herself into his lap to straddle him before tangling her fingers in the roots of his hair. They’re kissing heavily with fervor and Scully slips out a small moan. 

“I. Have. Wanted this. For. So long,” Mulder lets out thickly between each kiss. 

“Me too,” she whimpers and she begins to grind her hips against his lap like she so accurately remembers doing before. 

Mulder trails his lips down to her jaw. He nibbles at her earlobe and breathes hard against her. Scully shutters as goosebumps prick every inch of her skin. 

“M-Mulder,” she whines. “More. Please.” 

His lips continue down as he laps his tongue down her neck to her chest and she continues her thrusting against his lap. He hums in approval at her and she picks up speed. His cock is throbbing beneath his jeans as heat radiates from her core. Mulder’s hands progress to her breasts and he squeezes them intently. Scully hisses in acquiescence as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth. 

“God. Scully,” he moans from the back of his throat. 

“I need you,” she replies desperately. 

They halt their movements and look each other deep in the eyes. She smiles gently and he kisses the tip of her nose. Scully knows he needs her to tell him she really wants this now, too. Scully nods and rests her forehead against his. 

“I want this, Mulder. I want  _ you,”  _ she affirms. 

Mulder closes his eyes for a moment to take in this moment. He returns his grasp to her hips and begins to slide his body beneath hers as he pushes her up slightly. He kisses between her breasts and bites down on her left nipple. 

“Oh. Yes, Mulder!”

He grazes his teeth down her abdomen as his first two fingers lead. He slowly trails those fingers over her pubic bone and cups her sex firmly in his hand. Scully moans excitedly in response. He advances both hands to the bottom of her dress and tugs it up so it rests above her hip bones. His eyes gleam at the sight of her in a black lace thong that hides nothing underneath from view. Mulder rubs his fingers atop her lace-covered folds and hooks his finger underneath to pull the garment to the side. He kisses her belly button and slides further down the couch, resting his head fully on the cushion. 

“Fuck you’re so wet, Scully.” He still can’t believe this is happening. 

“Mhmm,” she moans as she pants thickly in anticipation. 

Mulder slides his index finger through her swollen folds and then slips it into her opening before adding another finger. He pumps them in and out rapidly and curls them to hit her g-spot. 

“Mulder! God!” 

He uses his free hand to push down on her back, lowering her dripping pussy onto his mouth as he removes his fingers from her. 

Scully lines her clit up with Mulder’s tongue and he begins to taste her. 

“Mmm,” he hums. 

She throws her head back in euphoria as he laps at her. Heat begins to radiate through her body and she can already feel herself getting close so she grinds her sex against Mulder’s mouth. 

“Mulder!” she wails. “I’m going to - ohhhh god!” 

Her body shakes as it hovers above his, riding his face to the ultimate peak. She can hardly catch her breath. Her entire body stiffens and her toes curl with pleasure. 

Scully gives herself a moment to compose herself before jumping off of him, kneeling between his knees and undoing his belt without hesitation. He slides back up against the couch so that he’s sitting down. She yanks his pants down past his knees and pulls his throbbing cock out of his boxers. She wraps her fingers around the base of him and licks her lips to moisten them. Mulder moans and watches her intently. She locks eyes with him as she slowly descends and takes the head of his shaft into her mouth. 

“Fuck… Scully…,” is all he can say. 

She takes him fully in her mouth, bobbing up and down as her hand mimics the movements at the base of his penis. She rakes her free hand up his body and he sucks three of her fingers into his mouth. She hums and he can feel the vibrations in her mouth as she sucks him deeper into the back of her throat. Mulder tugs on her hair lightly to pull her up and stop her. The feeling is too intense and he isn’t ready to come just yet. 

“You’re going to make me come, Scully. Wait.” 

She softly lets him slide out of her mouth and it falls with a ‘slap’ against his abdomen. 

“Sorry,” she laughs and wipes her mouth against the back of her hand.

Mulder removes his shoes and pants as Scully stands up and slides her panties down her legs gradually, making him watch. She grabs his hand and pulls him off of the couch.

“Bed,” she whispers. And she leads him there. 

When they get to the bedroom she turns her body so she’s facing away from him. He unzips the back of her dress and unties the knot in the front before he slips it off her body, kneeling to the floor as he rips it down. She steps out of it, thankful to be barefoot. He grabs her ass fully with both hands and bites lightly at her right cheek and she hisses with approval. He stands up and she turns around. She isn’t wearing a bra and her nipples harden at the sudden lack of warmth. He looks her up and down to memorize every square inch of her naked body. 

“Kiss me, Mulder,” she demands and he obeys. 

They kiss passionately as she pulls up his shirt. They are both completely free of clothing now. He grabs her breasts and pinches her nipples with the webs of his fingers before taking one of them into his mouth. He flicks his tongue against her hardened peak and bites down delicately. 

Oh!” she whines blithely.

Mulder stands to lock eyes with her and utters, “God you’re so beautiful Scully.” 

She tugs him into an embrace and they hold each other tenderly, basking and taking in every moment as their bodies blaze in the flaming warmth of their connection. 

Scully look up and peers back into his eyes. “Make love to me, Mulder,” she eagerly whispers. 

He kisses her lovingly with a smile plastered across his face. He picks her up off the floor and she wraps her legs around his waist, his length still fully erect as it slides between their bodies. They fall together onto Scully bed. She scoots herself up and he kneels his body to hover over hers. He kisses her lips and makes his way back down her body again; kissing her breasts, ribs, stomach and right above her mound. He pecks and licks the inside of each of her thighs and plants one more kiss on her clit.

Scully bites her bottom lip and hisses as she longs for more. “Now,” her voice squeaks. “I need you now.” 

He slicks his fingers through the juices of her arousal and uses it to lubricate his tip. Mulder lines the head of his cock to Scully’s entrance and guides himself to fill her, stretching her warm walls as he divulges gently into her. 

They both moan thunderously in the unison of their shared pleasure. 

“Is this alright?” he asks her in concern, pumping into her a little more vigorously. 

“Yes. Don’t stop!” She grabs her tits as they begin to bounce from his thrusts. “Please don’t stop.” 

Sweat begins to drip from his brow as he continues his movements over and over. He can feel himself getting closer and he can feel that she is too. She’s getting tighter around him. He licks the pad of his thumb and circles her clit with it while continuing to thrust heavily in and out of her. 

_ Slap slap slap.  _ The sound of their sweaty bodies passionately coming together rings through their ears as they both feel themselves on the brink of climax together. 

“You’re going to make me come again, Mulder! Don’t stop,” she yells. 

He grunts and quickens his work. 

“God. Oh god!” she yells even louder. 

Her pussy tightens and throbs as she comes against him. She screams his name and digs her nails into his back harshly. 

“Scully. Fuck!” The feeling of her pushes him over the edge and he spills himself deep inside of her. 

Mulder collapses on the bed next to his partner. They’re both drenched in sweat and their chests heave. They try to catch their breath as their lungs have been deprived of oxygen. 

As soon as their bodies start to settle down, she nestles her head into the crook of his shoulder and kisses his chest, burrowing into him. His arm is stroking the flesh of her back and they let the room fill with silence for a moment. 

That was - ,” Mulder huffs but he can’t seem to form words. 

“Amazing,” Scully finishes for him. 

He turns to look at her and kisses her tenderly. He strokes her wild hair and tucks a few strands behind her ear. She pulls herself closer to him and they relax once more into the mattress. 

Surrounded again with silence and exhaustion, they begin to wind down and slowly fall asleep in each other’s arms. Completely and blissfully content. 

“Goodnight,” Scully whispers. 

“Mmm,” he mumbles lazily. “This has been the best day of my life, Scully. Goodnight.” He plants a kiss on her forehead. He can’t stop expressing his affection for her. 

“Me too,” she utters back. “And Mulder?” 

“Yeah Scully?” 

“Get a good night's rest because I want to do that all over again in the morning.” 


End file.
